Volatile silicons have found wide acceptance in a number of different types of products ranging from cosmetics to antifreeze formulations. Such silicons are good solvents for a variety of materials and serve to give excellent feel on surfaces such as skin and hair.
The most common types of volatile silicons are linear and cyclic siloxanes having from one to about seven siloxane groups. While these are the most common, there are other types which have been disclosed. Included among such other silicons are those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,424, June 10, 1980 to Winnick ##STR1##
Additional disclosures of volatile silicons are in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,062, Oct. 19, 1982 to Wang et al. Certain alkyl linear siloxanes such as ##STR2## are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,087, Mar. 8, 1983 to Poliniak et al. Cyclic silicones different from those mentioned above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,837, Dec. 21, 1982 to Pader. Still other volatile silicons are disclosed in Japanese unexamined applications JP 9108-046, Oct. 14, 1974; JP 1102-019, Sept. 7, 1976; JP 607-824, June 15, 1981; JP 6139-527, Oct. 31, 1981; and JP 7035-526, Feb. 26, 1982.
Although the references discussed above disclose a variety of volatile silicons, there is still the need for additional materials which meet the requirements of cosmetic and household products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel volatile silicon compounds.
It is a further object to provide novel silicon compounds which have good solvency properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide noel silicon compounds which have good compatibility with conventional cosmetic and household product ingredients.
These and other objectives will become readily available from the detailed disclosure below.
All percentages and ratios here are by weight unless otherwise specified. Additionally, all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.